


Терпение

by Alt_2



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Consent, Kink, M/M, Porn, Relationship(s), связывание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_2/pseuds/Alt_2
Summary: С ФБ-2016.Ссылка на фикбук https://ficbook.net/readfic/5049212
Relationships: Аанг/Зуко
Kudos: 11





	Терпение

**Author's Note:**

> С ФБ-2016.   
> Ссылка на фикбук https://ficbook.net/readfic/5049212

— Это немного смущает, — говорит Аанг, разглядывая Зуко: тот, абсолютно обнаженный, лежит на кровати, алые простыни под ним скомканы, руки и ноги раздвинуты и привязаны к деревянным резным дужкам красными лентами. Аанг замечает, что в форме набалдашников есть нечто фаллическое, и это заводит еще больше.

— Неужели? — в голосе Зуко сарказм, а во взгляде смущение, когда он смотрит на голый торс Аанга. Он облизывает тонкие губы, скользя взглядом ниже к возбужденному члену с татуировкой стрелой до самой головки. — А выглядишь ты уверенным. Давай же, пока я не сбежал от этого бесстыдства.

Зуко запрокидывает голову, его кадык движется вверх-вниз, когда он сглатывает слюну, и Аанг решается: первый шаг к постели Хозяина Огня выходит скованным, но глядя на Зуко, такого беспомощного, чуть поджимающего ноги, насколько позволяют ленты, Аанг забывается и не помнит, как преодолел расстояние. И вот он опускает руки на бедра и уверенно, алчно сжимает их. 

— Начинай, — выдыхает Зуко и нетерпеливо дергает задом. 

Воздух вокруг них накаляется от одного только дыхания, от легких прикосновений ко впалому животу, от невесомого поцелуя чуть ближе к паху. Аанг опускает обе руки на его бока, ведет ими вверх, отмечая, что от этого движения грудь Зуко вздымается, а кожа становится горячей, как камни на солнце. Когда Аанг оставляет влажную дорожку от пупка до солнечного сплетения, след мгновенно испаряется под протяжный стон удовольствия. 

— Я сейчас взорвусь. 

— Терпение, — напоминает Аанг и прикусывает кожу у соска. Зуко шипит, дернув связанными руками, но не может освободиться. 

— Хватит издеваться, ну же, — умоляет он и вскрикивает от удивления, когда Аанг проводит языком по его члену. — Что ты творишь? 

Вместо ответа Аанг обхватывает губами горячую головку, посасывает, вбирает в рот до основания, причмокивая, отчего его собственный член наливается и тяжелеет от возбуждения. Зуко жарко стонет, выгибается всем телом, умоляет прекратить и приподнимает бедра навстречу сладостным ласкам. 

— Довольно, — говорит Аанг хрипло, подхватывает Зуко за бедра и прижимается стояком к ложбинке между ягодиц.

— А как же терпение? — он тяжело дышит, почти что задыхается. При виде татуированных рук, в янтарных глазах загорается тот самый озорной огонек. Аанг знает, что Зуко без ума от его татуировок, именно с них все началось в их самый первый раз много лет назад. 

— В пекло терпение, — отвечает Аанг, проскальзывает членом в податливое тело и начинает двигаться. Внутри Зуко тесно, жарко, умопомрачительно, и Аанг наращивает темп, вызывая новые более громкие стоны. Сегодня Зуко отослал прислугу, их никто не услышит, значит, можно кричать от наслаждения, сбиваться на рваный ритм, целовать, кусать и царапать друг друга. Аангу можно, а Зуко связан и беспомощен. Как и было задумано. 

— Что? — на выдохе спрашивает Зуко, когда Аанг отстраняется и смотрит на него, такого растерянного и одновременно раскрепощенного. — Почему ты остановился? 

Аанг ухмыляется и наклоняется к его лицу, почти невесомо касаясь большим пальцем тонких губ, ведет дальше по скуле, приобнимает одной рукой за талию, привлекая ближе к себе. Зуко хочет обнять его в ответ, но только бессильно дергается и недовольно обиженно рычит. 

— Продолжим, — приказывает он, но понимает — надо попросить. — Я не собираюсь умолять тебя.

— М-м-м? — хмыкает Аанг, целуя его нежно, насколько это возможно, ласкает влажные губы, углубляет поцелуй и поспешно отстраняется, когда Зуко пытается укусить его за язык. 

— Взгляни на меня, — выкрикивает Зуко, с силой дернув алые ленты на руках, — разве я не достаточно вытерпел? 

Аанг разглядывает напрягшиеся мышцы пресса, капли пота на светлой коже и возбужденный член, неосознанно касается головки подушечками пальцев, отчего Зуко толкается в его раскрытую ладонь, падет обратно на подушки, шипит и сыплет угрозами.

— Будь ты проклят, Аватар, — стонет он, пытаясь высвободить руки. — Это невыносимо, слышишь? 

— Тебе надо только попросить. 

Зуко поджимает губы, фыркает, бросает на Аанга сердитый взгляд и смущается, как невинная девица. «Пожалуйста», — проговаривает он одними губами, Аанг и рад бы помучить его еще, но больше сам не может сдерживаться. Он входит снова, двигается медленно, но Зуко больше не торопит, только стонет, подставляется и тихо вскрикивает, когда Аанг достигает своего предела. 

Они лежат рядом, тяжело дыша, приходят в себя, когда Зуко просит освободить его. 

— Я задушу тебя, — говорит он с одышкой. — Этими же лентами. Твоя очередь терпеть и повиноваться. 

— Будет интересно, — усмехается Аанг, облизывая пересохшие губы. И щелчком пальцев поджигает алый шелк.


End file.
